Diary
by Sorarin
Summary: Naruto dapat tugas bikin diary, nah mari kita intip diarynya itu...


**Diary**

**Disclaimer : Naruto** masih tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto, **Death Note** bukan punya saia, **Diary **merupakan karya asli saia!

**Warning :** OOC, bahasa yang tak sesuai kaidah bahasa, gaje

**Genre :** General/Humor

**Sekedar info : **Tulisan miring itu adalah tulisan tangan Naruto

**Happy Reading, don't forget to give me a review...**

* * *

"Umm, mampir ke Ramen Ichiraku ah... laper!" kata bocah berambut pirang yang udah familiar banget. Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil berlari ke luar kelasnya. Menuju halaman. Diiringi lagu riang yang dinyanyikannya sendiri.

Begitu sampai halaman sekolah, ia memutar. Bukan menuju pintu gerbang yang lurus di depannya. Menuju jalan pintasnya ke Ichiraku Ramen. Masih bernyanyi riang diselingi siulan –berisik!–.

Dan, di sanalah matanya menyapu sesuatu. Buku hitam. Tampak janggal di tengah tanah putih penuh salju. Tergeletak begitu saja. Tertiup angin dan ternoda oleh salju yang beterbangan turun dari langit. Tanpa seorangpun peduli.

Naruto, selalu ingin tahu. Didekatinya buku itu. Hitam... Diambilnya buku itu, dilihat sekilas. Tanpa nama. Ga' ada yang punya. Dipeluknya buku itu dan dimasukannya ke dalam tas. 'Pas banget. Gw lagi butuh buku tulis. Daripada beli mahal, embat aja ni buku, kan kaga' ada nyang punya. Ga' dosa dong! Duitnya bisa buat makan ramen dah!' pikir Naruto sambil senyum-senyum ndiri. Ga ding Sora juga ikutan senyum-senyum gajebo sambil memencet tombol keyboard dengan biadab-nya (stress berat!).

"Naruto, mau kemana?"

"Ah, Iruka-sensei..." jawab Naruto berbinar, "Biasa, mau makan ramen di Ichiraku."

"Oh, begitu. Bagaimana kalau makan denganku, aku traktir."

"Wah, tentu saja aku mau. Iruka-sensei memang baik. Paling baik di dunia ini!" serunya keras sambil menari-nari di atas salju. Benar-benar mirip anak anjing tingkahnya...

Berdua, guru dan muridnya berjalan bersama menuju Ichiraku ramen, sambil bertukar cerita. (sebenarnya hanya Naruto yang mengoceh. Iruka hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali bergumam pelan).

Tak perlu lama-lama untuk sampai ke Ichiraku. Jalan pintas itu memang sangat berguna.

"Paman, aku mau ramen bawang porsi besar!" teriak Naruto sambil duduk, "Hari ini Iruka-sensei yang mentraktirku."

Iruka yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum.

Mereka berdua makan ramen sambil bercakap-cakap riang (lagi-lagi, hanya Naruto yang sibuk mengoceh...). belum habis separuh isi mangkuk milik Iruka, Naruto telah nambah 3 kali, porsi besar semua pula. ^__^,

"Ah, mumpung Iruka-sensei yang mentraktirku, pokoknya aku akan makan sampai kenyang!" seru Naruto sambil menunggu ramen keempatnya sore itu disajikan.

"Hahaha, Naruto kalau kau makan terlalu banyak nanti perutmu sakit lho!" nasehat Iruka melihat tingkah anak didik kesayangannya itu, walau sebenarnya dia juga mau bilang, 'Ah Naruto, kau mau habiskan gajiku, ya?'.

"Tenang saja sensei, aku akan baik-baik saja kok!" seru Naruto seraya melahap suapan terakhir dari mangkok keempatnya –ujan lokal nih!–.

Iruka hanya bisa diam dan pasang senyum aja dengan polah bocah pirang di depannya itu.

Setelah selesai makan, Naruto pulang ke rumahnya, tak lupa berterima kasih kepada Iruka, sekalian mengingatkan Iruka untuk sering-sering mentraktirnya, dengan ocehan panjang lebar tentunya.

Sebenarnya, akan enak sekali rasanya bila tidur setelah makan ramen seporsinya itu plus mandi yang menyegarkan. Tapi, berhubung Naruto ingat Pe-eRnya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk merem.

Ngerasa aneh, Naruto yang itu bisa inget PR? Kesambet apaan tuh? Sebenernya sih, Naruto juga akan melupakannya kalau saja PR itu bukan untuk esok hari, dan kalo bukan untuk pelajarannya Tsunade... Naruto juga kaga' bakalan mau mengerjakannya.

Akhirnya, dengan sangat sangat malas ditambah besarnya semangat untuk segera ke negeri mimpi, Naruto membuka ranselnya. Ia mengeluarkan semua isinya dengan cara membalikkan tasnya, jelas saja isinya langsung tumpah berantakan...

"Hum... kenapa sih Tsunade-baasan harus kasih PR yang nyebelin gini... Masa' aku harus tulis buku diary sih? Mana harus pake buku kosong lagi... Dasar nenek sihir satu itu..." gerundel Naruto sambil kembali menghamburkan buku-bukunya yang berserakan. Dia tidak berhenti mengomel hingga menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Nah, akhirnya ketemu. Buku yang masih kosong!" teriak Naruto sambil mengacung-acungkan buku hitam yang tadi diembatnya plus pose penuh kemenangan.

Dia membuka-buka tuh buku untuk memastikan bahwa buku itu kosong. Tapi ternyata, di buku tersebut telah ada beberapa tulisan dalam bahasa Inggris. Naruto coba membacanya untuk mengetahui isinya.

"Apaan nih? Bahasa mana? Hwaa... kagak mudeng!"

"Duh, apa disobek aja ya?"

"Hmmm, tapi kan sayang juga."

"Tapi, kalau ga' disobek entar Tsunade-baasan marah ga' ya? Aku ga' mau kena tinjunya lagi..."

Begitulah Naruto menggumam sendirian sambil membolak-balik buku tersebut. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja...

"Kali aja dapet nilai tambah, kubilang aja bahwa ini tulisan tanganku. Hihihi, bahasa asing gitu loh!" cerocos Naruto sambil mengikrik sendirian –serem...–.

Setelah mengambil keputusan, Narutopun mulai menulis dengan tulisan cakar ayamnya:

_Hum, apaan nih perkenalan? Yah, anggep aja Tsunade- san udah __ kenal aku dari dulu. Di sini aku mau ceritain hari-hari biasaku bareng temen-temen sekelompokku, Haruno Sakura yang cantik, Sai si topeng senyum mesum, dan Uchiha Sasuke si sombong yang super nyebelin... cis kenapa pula aku harus ceritain tentang teme baka itu? Selain itu, ada juga Inuzuka Kiba yang ga bisa lepas dari anjing kecilnya, Akamaru. Dia bareng ama Aburame Shino si maniak serangga dan Hyuuga Hinata, cewek manis yang asli manis, sayang dia pendiem, beda banget ama sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji yang udah mirip banci dandanannya, temen-temennya juga sama ga warasnya, Tenten misalnya, cewek satu ini hobinya bawa-bawa benda tajam kayak kunai dan pisau bedah dan banyak lagi, pssst, aku penasaran apa ia pelaku mutilasi yang misterius itu? Selain itu, juga ada Rock Lee, yang... ugh! Norak! Apa-apaan semangat masa muda dan senyum clink itu? Apa coba yang diajarkan si Gai ama dia? Selain itu, Nara Shikamaru juga ada. Katanya sih dia pinter... amat malah. Tapi menurutku dia cuman nanas pemalas yang ga suka repot. Juga Chouji yang gendut sekali eh, beribukali tapi kerjaannya makan mulu, tak pernah diet dia... Rekan sekelompoknya sih biasa aja, Yamanaka Ino namanya. Dia itu gendut (katanya Sakura-chan sih...). aku juga punya temen lain daerah lho! Mereka adalah 3 bersaudara yang ga mirip. Yang paling akrab ma aku jelas aja si bungsu yang seumuran, Sabaku no Gaara. Dia ini sama diemnya ama si Uchiha laknat itu, tapi Gaara lebih sopan dan menyenangkan. Dia ga punya alis, sebagai gantinya di bikin tatto kanji 'ai' di jidatnya. Suka gaya gothic kayaknya. Kakaknya, Sabaku no Kankurou _(maksa) _adalah pemain kabuki. Tapi, di kehidupan nyata. Mukanya selalu aja didandanin sendiri, ancur banget pula... Trus, kakak yang pertama itu cewek, namanya Sabaku no Temari. Pokoknya rambut dikuncir 4 dan dia... cerewet banget! Pacarnya si nanas kayaknya. Terus, guru-guruku ada banyak sih... Tsunade-b san yang galak plus hobi ninju, Hatake Kakashi-sensei tukang telat, Iruka-sensei yang baik, Anko-sensei yang galak, Shizune-sensei yang biasa aja, Kurenai-sensei yang... ga kenal, Asuma-sensei yang tukang asap, Yamato-sensei yang sering kasih pelajaran tambahan privat, Jiraiya-sensei si kodok mesum, Orochimaru-sensei yang demen sate ular, selalu ditemenin Kabuto-san yang..... Selain itu, aku demen banget ramen di Ichiraku. Ramen bikinan Paman Teuchi the best dah! Apalagi kalo dilayanin Ayame-san yang baik itu... _

_**17 November xxxx**_

_Si Pantat Ayam Sialan itu tetep aja nyebelin kayak biasa. Dasar __Uchiha Sasuke, sombongnya bukan main, benar-benar pewaris Uchiha._

_Sakura-chan makin cantik aja (huekkss...) sayang dia suka sama teme baka itu –cih, salah, sayang dia __**sedikit perhatian**__–. Orang tua Sakura, pasangan keluarga Haruno pergi keluar negeri untuk beberapa saat, hingga sekarang Sakura-chan numpang di tempat Yamanaka Ino. Kemarin ada yang salah mengiranya sebagai Yamanaka Sakura, bukan Haruno Sakura... hahaha..._

_Semetara itu, si Ino baru aja nembak Sai, dan tentunya langsung diterima mateng-mateng. Mereka demen banget pamer, mesra-mesraan di muka umum. _

_Hinata-chan juga sama baiknya seperti biasanya...__ Walaupun dia pewaris keluarga Hyuuga, dengan Byakugan dan segalanya, tapi dia ga' sombong kayak Sasuke... bahkan kemarin dia nraktir aku ramen, malu juga sih dibayarin cewek, tapi berhubung uangku abiz tandas ya udah diterima aja deh._

_Hmm, ngomongin ramen, dari kemarin Ichiraku Ramen tutup. Soalnya Paman Teuchi dan Ayame jalan-jalan, njenguk sodaranya. Akhh... berapa hari ga' makan ramen nih?_

_Kiba sempet nangis-nangis gajebo gitu dah pas Akamaru ilang. Padahal si Akamaru__ kekunci di toilet gara-gara Kiba sendiri... dasar Kiba pelupa! Dia udah ampe ngamuk-ngamuk gajebo keliling Konoha gara-gara hal itu..._

_Chouji makan keripik kentang 1 ton ga' dibagi-bagi, rasain deh kalo sekarang perutnya sakit! Moga-moga aja sakitnya yang lama... biar tuh anak tobat.. _(Dasar Naruto kaga' nyadar apa kalo sendirinya makan ramen juga ga' bagi-bagi!?).

_Shikamaru ketiduran di kelas sampe harus diseret Neji sampai __kediaman keluarga Nara, eh sampe tempat tidurnya malah._

_Neji makin akrab ma Tenten._

_Tenten tambah akrab ma Neji._

_Lee yang dasarnya udah norak itu makin norak aja sepulang latihan ma gurunya yang super norak itu, Gai-sensei. Senyum memuakkannya itu makin bikin eneg aja, n ga' lupa alisnya tambah tebel! –aku bener-bener penasaran jadinya, apakah gosip kalo Lee nyolong alisnya Gaara itu bener?–_

_Shino malah dipatok ma lebah peliharaannya(?), salah sendiri dia diem-diem nyuri madu lebahnya (buat sesajen katanya). Emangnya sesajen buat siapa ya, kok pake madu? Dasar klan Aburame emang susah dingertiin..._

_Kakashi-sensei mah tiap hari kencan mulu... sama siapa lagi kalo bukan ma Iruka-sensei? Sebel deh, gara-gara itu jatah ramen gratisku berkurang drastis!__ Pokoknya aku akan bikin perhitungan ama si Hatake itu, minta traktir ramen maksudnya..._

_Kalo Kurenai-sensei sekarang lagi sibuk ma Asuma-sensei, mereka lagi bulan madu alias hani-mun gitu loh!_

_Tsunade-b__aasan _(Naruto bakal menyesal telah menulis kata-kata ini)_, eh Tsunade-hime sih sibuk ke onsen mulu, narik pulang Jiraiya si Sannin Mesum yang sibuk ngintipin cewek. Walau udah jadi suami istri mereka tetep aja bertengkar tiap hari karena masalah sepele itu._

_Konohamaru udah jago Sexy no Jutsu –kami sering ngadain show bareng _(yang berakhir dengan masuknya Naruto ke rumah sakit berkat tinju Sakura)_– walau begitu, tetep aja aku yang nomor satu! –_narsis amat?–

_Temari sering ke Konohagakure cuma untuk menjenguk Shikamaru –heran, apa bagusnya nanas pemalas itu?– Dia kan cuman nanas pemalas tukang tidur doang! –yah, walau IQ-nya tinggi, tapi apa sih gunanya IQ itu? Kagak ada kan!– _

_Hal ini membuat Sabaku no Gaara, sebagai seorang penderita sister complex akut, sebel tampaknya –aku pernah mergokin dia lagi ngarahin pasirnya ke arah Shikamaru, untung aja Kankurou yang kebetulan lewat ngagetin Gaara, sehingga sabakunya melenceng–_

_Kankurou sendiri sepertinya sering bertemu Jiraiya, bertiga ma Kakashi entah ngomongin apa –kayaknya sih menyangkut Icha Icha apaan gitu– emang Icha-Icha itu apaan ya? Kayaknya pernah denger ato liat di mana gitu deh!_

_Terus kemarin ada sekumpulan orang aneh yang makai jubah item corak awan merah norak banget dateng ke Konoha. __Mereka ngakunya sebagai Akatsuki, entah makanan apa itu, yang jelas mereka bego! Aka-tsuki kan bulan merah bukan awan merah, goblok!_

_Salah satunya, kalo ga' salah namanya Kakuzu muter-muter minta sumbangan secara door to door (halah, kayak sales aja!). Yang ga' kasih duit langsung dia catet namanya, aneh banget harusnya yang dicatet yang bayar kan?_

_Dia muter-muter ditemenin temennya yang pake riasan lebih ancur dari Kankurou yang super ancur. Ternyata eh ternyata, si muka ancur itu adalah Hidan, buronan dengan tuduhan sebagai penyebar aliran sesat sesesat-sesatnya. Emang kayaknya kemarin dia nyebut-nyebut Dewa Jashin sih. Entah ramen yang gimana tuh Jashin..._

_Ada juga kakaknya Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi namanya. Aku ga' percaya dia kakaknya Sasuke, palingan dia kakeknya Sasuke, wong mukanya aja keriputan gitu kok. Tapi, lagi-lagi dia beneran keturunan Uchiha, sikap diemnya itu... nyebelin banget! BTW, kenapa keturunan Uchiha yang katanya hebat itu bisa temenan ama orang-orang aneh bin ajaib gini sih?_

_Dia deket banget ama hiu ajaib yang bisa jalan-jalan di darat. Namanya Kisame. Hiu aneh ini bawa-bawa pedang gede banget. Ah, palingan juga pedang mainan. Ga' mungkin ada orang yang bisa bawa-bawa pedang segede itu, eh... tapi kalo hiu bisa kali ya?__ Hiu ini punya banyak fans anak-anak, maklum baru kali ini kan ada hiu jalan-jalan pake kaki? Salah satu bocah-bocah itu, Sora namanya, ngoceh tentang hiu itu aslinya mermaid yang jatuh cinta pada pangeran trus minta penyihir buat kasih dia kaki menggantikan siripnya, penyihir setuju dengan syarat si hiu harus menyerahkan hartanya. Agar harta itu kembali, kakak-kakak si hiu yang ga' rela kehilangan hak waris menghasut si hiu untuk membunuh pangeran... mereka menyerahkan pedang gede kepada si hiu. Itulah kenapa ada hiu jalan pake kaki n bawa-bawa pedang raksasa. Kayak cerita putri duyung gitu deh. Tapi, mermaid kan harusnya cantik? Apa dia hiu-mermaid ya?_

_J__uga sepupunya Gaara, Akasuna no Sasori. Mereka mirip banget. Terutama rambutnya yang merah. Sasori ini seneng banget main boneka. Padahal cowok, tapi mainnya boneka! Plis deh..._

_Trus, ada juga waria edan, Deidara namanya. Ngakunya sih cowok, tapi kelakuan n dandanan mirip cewek. Teriak-teriak 'seni adalah ledakan' sambil masangin bom di mana-mana. Teroris terkenal dia... Udah diubek-ubek dari dulu tapi ga' ketangkep juga. Pinter banget kabur, dengan ngeledakin bom di sekitar pengejarnya! Biadab!_

_Juga bocah yang sama edannya. Yang ini teriakannya beda, 'Tobi anak baek!' padahal dia ga' baek-baek amat juga. Mukanya selalu ditutupin topeng jeruk. Karena penasaran, aku coba ngikutin plus ngintip dia seharian. Ternyata, mukanya itu..._

_Trus, pasangan paling 'normal' itu Pein dan Konan. Normal di sini maksudnya cewek-cowok gitu. Yang cowok, Pein, mukanya bokep penuh pierching karatan. Sementara si Konan, cewek cantik yang aneh. Mau-maunya pacaran ama makhluk sejenis Pein. Ah, emang ga' jelas ni kumpulan. Oh ya, si Pein itu ada 6 loh! Tapi, semuanya sama-sama bokep dan pierchingnya karatan._

_Yang terakhir ada Zetsu. Spesies tumbuhan yang langka ini kemaren kejar-kejaran ama Anko-sensei yang ingin menelitinya. Maklum, Anko-sensei kan guru biologi yang gila pujian. Menurutnya, kalo bisa meneliti Zetsu, dirinya akan diakui secara internasional. Aku sih ga' tertarik ama si Zetsu. Makhluk gaje gitu mah mending dihanyutkan di kali aja. Dijadiin tumbalpun ga' bakal diterima Dewa, percaya deh!_

_Sebenernya, menurut kabar sih di Akatsuki ini ada Madara Uchiha, leluhurnya Sasuke, tapi aku ga' liat dia di manapun! Gosip doang deh kayaknya..._

_

* * *

_Begitulah buku diary yang ditulis Naruto, malah kayak buku perkenalan ya?

And the story goes...

Setelah menyelesaikan PR-nya, Narutopun tertidur. Esok harinya ia keluar dari rumahnya dengan senyum lima jarinya yang biasa, dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika sampai di sekolah tak ada seorangpun di sana. Untuk mengisi waktu, ia mengeluarkan buku PR-nya dan melihat sampulnya, di sana tertulis DEATH NOTE, apapun itu, bagi Naruto ga' ada maknanya...

Namun, tentunya pada tahu kan apa itu?

Karena bosen setelah nunggu lebih dari ½ jam, Naruto pun muter-muterin Konoha, namun dia merasa bingung kenapa Konoha begitu sepi. Akhirnya, ia putuskan pulang ke rumahnya dan membaca manga yang baru dipinjamnya dari Kabuto, Death Note. Setelah membacanya, Naruto langsung teriak, "Hah! Gimana nih, berarti aku dah bunuh orang banyak dong!"

Lalu, dia berputar-putar panik sendiri, hingga menabrak dinding dan pingsan.

* * *

"Akh, tidur siang yang enak sekali," kata Naru saat terbangun.

"Ehm, jelas enak sekali ya?"

"Ya, apalagi..."

"Apalagi?"

"..."

"..."

"HAH! Sakura-chan? Kok ada di sini? Kenapa? Bukannya tadi? Akh?" kata Naruto bingung.

"Tadi apa hah? Kamu seenaknya aja tidur pas pelajarannya Tsunade sampai aku disuruh menungguimu!"

"Akh... begitu jadi itu cuman mimpi? Hohoho..." senyum Naruto

"Apanya yang begitu? Gara-gara kamu aku jadi terlambat pulang nih!"

"Ahaha... ternyata aku mimpi buruk... Syukurlah, aku ga jadi bunuh orang!"

* * *

**TAMAT**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note :**

Akh...

Gak jelas banget ya? Maaf deh, terutama bagian akhirnya yang saia bikin seenaknya.

Pokoknya review ya?


End file.
